


Za późno

by Fireflies1226



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Death, F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflies1226/pseuds/Fireflies1226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatywne zakończenie pierwszej części Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Za późno

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to moja pierwsza praca tego typu, więc proszę bądźcie wyrozumiali ;)

Oddychał płytko i nierówno, za każdym razem wciągając powietrze ze świstem. Czerwona plama na jego brzuchu rosła w zastraszającym tempie, a gdy zatrzymała się, krew zaczęła skapywać na ziemie, tworząc kolejne szkarłatne kręgi. Umierał. Wiedział, o tym.

Leżał na chłodnym chodniku i patrzył tempo na niebo, które, mimo okropnych wydarzeń jakie się tu odbywały, zachowało swój niewinny, błękitny kolor. Nie czuł zimna bijącego podłoża, na którym się znajdował. Może był zbyt zaabsorbowany bólem, a może zbyt przerażony wizją śmierci w samotności.

Jakieś kilkanaście metrów od niego coś wybuchło, rozsypując dookoła ziemię. Obrócił twarz w drugą stronę, zamykając oczy. Następne co poczuł, to delikatne palce na swoim policzku. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na rudą dziewczynę. Jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Nawet jej ruchy, pewne i pełne wdzięku, nie zdradzały co w tym momencie przeżywała. Skierowała wzrok na jego ranę, której nie było widać przez krew. Zbliżyła twarz do niego na tyle blisko, aby ją usłyszał.

\- Nie bój się Clint, wszystko będzie dobrze - wyszeptała.

Barton jęknął i odchylił głowę do tyłu, czując jak ból powoli zaczyna go przerastać.

\- Nat... - wyszeptał z trudem - tylko proszę... nie zostawiaj mnie.

\- Ani myślę - odpowiedziała Romanoff.

Wyciągnęła z bocznej kieszeni szarą ampułkę ze środkami przeciwbólowymi i zaaplikowała ją Clintowi. Poczuła ukłucie winy widząc wyraz jego twarzy, ale wiedziała, że robi to dla jego dobra.

\- Będzie cię mniej boleć - powiedziała chowając ampułkę z powrotem.

Spojrzała na niego. Jego wyraz twarzy troszkę złagodniał. Znów przeniosła wzrok na ranę. _Już się z tego nie wyliże._ On również to wiedział, dlatego ją prosił, żeby została. Kto chciałby umierać w samotności?

Kakofonia dźwięków, jaką tworzyli Chitauri i reszta Avengers, jakoś się uciszyła. Nie zwracała na to uwagi. W tym momencie najważniejszy był Clint.

\- Nat... - Barton znowu się odezwał - Ja... boję się... cholernie...

\- Nie ma czego - powiedziała tonem wypranym z uczuć - To tak jakbyś zasnął. Nic wielkiego.

Powstrzymała się, aby przypadkiem nie wzruszyć ramionami. Clint zakaszlał.

\- A... moja rodzina...

\- Nie myśl teraz o nich - przerwała mu twardo - Myśl tylko teraz i tutaj. Nie obwiniaj się. Nie warto.

Natasza spojrzała na niego ten ostatni raz. Jego twarz była cała umorusana, pokryta ziemią, potem, krwią i kto wie jeszcze czym. Za to jego niebieskie oczy nie straciły na intensywności. Otoczone łzami, które wzmacniały ten efekt, wyglądały nieziemsko. Jak cały on.

W tej chwili przyszło olśnienie. Już wiedziała, co się dzieje w jej wnętrzu. Uświadomiła to sobie. Tak po prostu.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptała i mimo jej kamiennego wyrazu twarzy, poczuła pojedynczą łzę.

Pochyliła się i delikatnie go pocałowała. Jego usta były nieprzyjemnie zimne. Odsunęła się. Niebieskie oczy straciły blask. Umarł.

\- Clint - wyszeptała, choć i tak wiedziała, że jej nie usłyszy - Clint, proszę, obudź się...

Łzy zaczęły płynąc po jej policzkach. Wszystkie emocje jakie w sobie dusiła wypłynęły na wierzch niczym eksplozja bomby. Zacisnęła dłonie na jego ramionach, trzęsąc je lekko. Jakby chciała go obudzić ze snu. Wiecznego snu.

\- Clint! - teraz już krzyczała - Nie rób mi tego, proszę! Clint!

Czuła się jakby odurzona narkotykiem. Świat wokół niej składał się z samych niewyraźnych kształtów i ledwo słyszalnych dźwięków. Balansował na krawędzi jawy i snu. Fikcji i rzeczywistości. Fałszu i prawdy. Modliła się w duchu, żeby okazał się tym pierwszym. W tym całym zamieszaniu, dopiero po chwili poczuła silne ręce odciągające ją od Bartona.

Chciała się postawić, chciała walczyć, ale nie umiała. Jej ciało było jak zrobione z waty, nie potrafiła ustać na nogach. Patrząc na martwe ciało łucznika, początkowo nie zauważyła Starka, który już bez swojej zbroi, klęczy przy nim. Odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny, który ją trzymał i mocno wtuliła się w jego tors, a ten objął ją ramionami.

Po jakimś czasie zorientowała się, że jej łzy zatrzymują się na tandetnym mundurku z gwiazdką. Rogers głaskał ją po głowie uspokajającym ruchem. Z jego oczu też płynęły łzy. Rozejrzała się wokół.

Thor stał dalej i wyglądał, jakby zatrzymał się w czasie. Tylko wyraz jego twarzy mówił, że wie, co się wokół niego dzieje. Banner siedział obok niego, dysząc po transformacji. Tony klęczał obok ciała Bartona, również ze łzami na policzkach i mówił coś do Jarvis'a. A kapitan stał razem z nią.

\- Agentko Romanoff - odezwał się głos Fury'ego z jej nadajnika - Halo? Czy ktoś mnie słyszy? Co się tam dzieję?

Natasza, wciąż w objęciach Steve'a, sięgnęła ręką do ucha i nacisnęła przycisk.

\- Tu agentka Romanoff - odpowiedziała swoim zwyczajnym tonem - Wróg pokonany. Jeden z naszych nie żyje.

**Author's Note:**

> Dzięki za przeczytanie! Komentarze mile widziane :P


End file.
